


Closet Fears

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John couldn't believe what Rodney was wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Fears

**Author's Note:**

> McShep Challenge: Huntress asked for a fic starting with the line: **John couldn''t believe what Rodney was wearing**. This small bunny hopped into my path to answer that challenge :-)

John couldn't believe what Rodney was wearing. His t-shirt was just the right shade of blue to bring out the color of his eyes but the slogan left no doubt of Rodney's persuasion.

"Physicists top and bottom with charm," he read with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, Rodney...you're not going to wear that, are you?"

"Why not?"

"You do know what that means, don't you?"

"Physics...quarks." Rodney looked at John like he was an idiot. He rolled his eyes just as John felt obliged to open his mouth and enlighten his fellow team member. "Of course I know what it means. I'm bi."

Shock froze the words on John's tongue but finally he stammered out, "You're what?"

"Bi." Rodney waited for a response. "Bisexual," he stated, using the full word.

John snapped back. "I know what that means. And you're only mentioning...advertising that fact now because..?"

"Advertising?"

John indicated towards the t-shirt, aware that no-one from Earth could mistake its meaning, and Elizabeth's little welcome to Atlantis buffet for the people who had arrived on the _Daedalus_ were from Earth with just one exception--an Asgard. That little guy probably wouldn't care less. After all, he did not even bother with clothes, advertising his strange lack of genitals to all and sundry.

"Yeah...Advertising that you're gay."

"Bi."

"There's not a lot of difference."

"Unless you happen to be gay."

John winced. "Figuratively speaking. I'm just saying that it's not such a hot idea advertising that kind of thing around the military."

"Why? You think they are going to hang around dark corridors and set on me. Beat me to a bloody pulp and leave me to die?"

"No!" John felt shocked at the thought. "Not even Bates for all his bad attitude would have done such a thing."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it."

Rodney turned away to check himself in the mirror and John wondered what on Earth had possessed him to drop by McKay's room on the way to Elizabeth's welcoming party. He also wondered when Rodney had found the time to do a little clothes shopping while on Earth. He decided to try and reason with him one more time.

"Rodney! I don't want you to wear the t-shirt."

Rodney looked disappointed in John. "Afraid you might be tainted by association?"

"No," he drawled, "I just...I can't see the point in advertising something that could lead to problems later."

"Fine," the sharp retort took John by surprise and John hated to see the way Rodney's mouth turned down in both corners. He had a feeling this would be a long afternoon and evening with Rodney in a bad mood.

With sharp, stiff movements Rodney dragged the t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the bed, turning away to pick another fresh t-shirt from the drawer. John found he was staring at the broad back and at the ripple of muscle as Rodney pulled on a creamy colored t-shirt, liking the way it clung tightly to the lines of Rodney's body. Rodney turned around and John gaped at the new logo... _Well fuck me, I'm gay. Anyone got a problem with that?_

"Okay...I get the message," he said through gritted teeth, raising his hands. "We'll go with subtle."

Rodney grinned and John leaned over, picking up the discarded blue t-shirt and smiling wryly as Rodney changed once more.

Now he understood why Rodney had such a huge ego and little in the way of social graces. He had spent all of his life being different. Too clever for the kids of his own age, too brilliant for his peers and family to cope with...and gay. No...Bisexual. John blew out a deep breath. He should have figured that out long before today because, in truth, Rodney was an equal opportunity player in his treatment of others, for good or bad, so why would he see gender any differently for sex?

Probably plays both sides of the field just to ensure he got some occasionally, John thought, biting back a feral grin.

As they left Rodney's room, John hung back a few feet, not trying to distance himself but merely to satisfy his curiosity. Rodney out of the Atlantis uniform pants was a nice sight with denim stretched over a nicely rounded, sweet rear, accentuating a leanness that was not so apparent otherwise.

Though he could still do with working out a little more, especially around the middle, John thought, and began to plan how he would encourage Rodney to get out of his laboratory and into the gym more often.

Lengthening his stride, John caught up and walked beside Rodney.

Bisexual, he thought, imagining the sight of Rodney lying naked and sweaty beneath another man, and almost groaning out loud as his cock twitched inside his, thankfully, baggy uniform pants.

Maybe it was time John came out of the closet, and told Rodney that he was bi too.

THE END


End file.
